1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan mounting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, a fan is fixed in a housing of an electronic device to dissipate heat from heat-generating components within the housing. However, the structure for fixing the fan to the housing can hinder efficient airflow from the fan toward the heat-generating components, which decreases heat dissipating efficiency of the fan.